Feanors Erbe
by Feael
Summary: Der Eine Ring ist zerstört, Sauron vernichtet und die Orks zersprengt. Niemand weiß, dass ein Ring der Macht noch existiert und der Auslöser für einen weiteren Krieg sein wird. Und dann tritt Feanors Erbe hevor...
1. Fremdlinge

****

Feanors Erbe

Einiges für diese FF ist schon älter als ein Jahr. Ich habe mir damals zum Spaß irgendwelche HdR-Fortsetzungen zusammengereimt, sie ständig geändert, etc. Irgendwann habe ich einige Ideen davon in einem Forumfür eine gemeinsame FF benutzt, an der aber leider nicht mehr geschrieben wird. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich mir diese Ideen dann noch einmal vorgeknüpft und sie weiterentwickelt.So ist diese FF entstanden.

* * *

****

Kapitel 1: Fremdlinge

Aufgeregt liefen Elanor, Rose und Goldfranse durch Hobbingen. Es hatte sich schon rumgesprochen, dass seltsame Hobbits vor Kurzem am Dorfrand eingezogen sind. Die drei Schwestern wollten diese Fremdlinge mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
Sie kamen zu einem Haus, das bis vor vier Tagen leer gestanden hatte, und sahen, dass es wieder bewohnt war. Doch alles war nicht normal. Ein merkwürdiger Zauber lag über diesem Ort. Ein Zauber der Vergangenheit.  
Ein leises Wiehern erschreckte die drei Töchter von Samweis Gamdschie. Sie wirbelten herum und sahen, wie sich ein Reiter näherte. Er hielt vor dem Haus an und die drei musterten ihn mit weit aufgesperrten Augen.  
Es war ein Hobbit auf einem außergewöhnlichen Reittier. Es sah aus und war so schnell wie ein Pferd, hatte jedoch die Größe eines Ponys. Der Hobbit war größer als alle gewöhnlichen Halblinge und hatte das Gesicht eines Elben. Sein goldenes Haar wehte leicht im kühlen Wind, während hinter ihm die Sonne unterging. Und was an ihm auch ziemlich unhobbitisch war, war die Tatsache, dass er Stiefel trug. Seine Augen schienen kaum merklich zu leuchten und hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung. Die würdevolle Haltung des Fremden verriet seine edle Abstammung.  
Er stieg von seinem wunderbaren Reittier und wandte sich an die drei Schwestern: "Kann ich Euch helfen, meine Damen?"  
Elanor, die älteste, konnte kein Wort hervorbringen, nachdem sie seine sanfte Stimme gehört hatte. Nein. Er konnte kein Hobbit sein. Wer war er? Woher kam er? Ihr Kopf schien vor Fragen zu platzen. Sie sah ihre beiden Schwestern an. Ihnen schien es genau wie ihr zu ergehen.  
Der Fremde wartete ganz geduldig, bis Elanor ihre Sprache wiederfand: "Wir haben von seltsamen Fremden aus einem fernen Land gehört und wollten uns überzeugen, ob die Gerüchte stimmen."  
"Das ist wahr", antwortete darauf der Fremde. "Meine Schwester und ich kommen aus dem Norden. Für euch Auenländer ist es wahrscheinlich weit, aber wir sind an solche Entfernungen gewöhnt. Mein Name ist Elkano Eardin und meine Schwester heißt Tinwen."  
"Aber das ist Elbisch!", rief Elanor bewundernd. "Seid Ihr und Eure Schwester welche?"  
"Nein", lachte Elkano. "Wir sind Halblinge."  
"Aber Ihr seid anders!", meinte Rose.  
"Ja", sagte Elkano. "Aber das macht uns nicht zu etwas Anderem."  
Elanor fiel plötzlich ein, dass sie sich und ihre Schwestern noch nicht vorgestellt hatte.  
"Entschuldigt bitte unsere Unhöflichkeit", begann sie. "Wir hätten uns auch vorstellen sollen. Wir heißen Goldfranse, Rose und Elanor Gamdschie."  
Elkanos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er verbeugte sich ganz tief und sprach dann: "Ihr erweist mir eine sehr große Ehre. Ich habe sehr viel von den Taten Eures Vaters gehört."  
Die Schwestern liefen rot an und sahen zuerst Elkano und dann sich gegenseitig verwundert an.  
"Ihr...", stotterte Elanor.  
Elkano lächelte und führte sein Reittier hinter das Haus.

"Ich wette, dass Elbenblut in seinen Adern fließt!", flüsterte Elanor, während die drei Schwestern tuschelnd und kichernd nach Hause gingen.  
"Hört euch das an!", grinste Goldfranse. "Unsere Elanor hat sich verliebt!"  
"Nein!", widersprach Elanor. "Es ist nur so... Er ist..."  
"Stell dich nicht so an", drängte Rose. "Du magst ihn, das sieht man dir an."  
"Ach ja?", sagte Elanor. "Ich kenne ihn doch nicht einmal."  
Rose und Goldfranse antworteten ihr mit lautem Gekicher.

"Wo wart ihr denn schon wieder so lange!", meckerte ihre Mutter Rose, als sie endlich zu Hause waren.  
"Elanor hat ihre erste große Liebe getroffen!", teilte ihr Goldfranse mit verdrehten Augen mit.  
"Goldfranse! Du..." Elanor sah ihre Schwester zornig an.  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte Rosie leicht überrascht. "Und wer ist der Glückliche?"  
"Er ist vor Kurzen hier in Hobbingen eingezogen", antwortete Rose aufgeregt.  
Rosies Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
"Ein Fremdling", sagte sie verächtlich.  
"Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!", verteidigte Elanor Elkano.  
"Und kennst du ihn etwa?", zischte Rosie.  
"Nein, aber -"  
"Es gibt kein Aber!", sagte Rosie gebieterisch. "Halte dich vor Fremden fern!"  
"Aber -"  
Rose und Goldfranse blickten ihre ältere Schwester mitfühlend an. Plötzlich hatte Goldfranse eine Idee: "Ich habe doch bald Geburtstag, nicht? Und es ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung, wen ich einlade."  
Elanor wusste, was Goldfranse meinte und war ihr sehr dankbar. Rosie stand wie vom Donner gerührt daund verstand, dass sie hierbei machtlos war.


	2. Ein unvergessliches Fest

****

Kapitel 2: Ein unvergessliches Fest

Alle waren da. Sams Freunde, ihre Familien, Goldfranses Kumpel- und Freundinnenschar und auch die Eardin-Geschwister. Elkano tanzte mit der glücklichen Elanor, während seine ältere Schwester Tinwen sich mit Sam, Merry und Pippin unterhielt. Sie war schöner als viele der Elben. Ihr schwarzes Haar war kunstvoll frisiert und in ihren dunklen Augen sah man manchmal ein Funkeln, der wie ein Stern in der Nacht glitzerte. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und geheimnisvoll. Nichts außer ihrem in die Ferne gerichteten Blick deutete auf ihr Alter hin, denn sie sah zwanzig Jahre jünger aus als sie in Wirklichkeit war.  
"Und wo kommt Ihr her?", wollte Merry neugierig wissen.  
"Wir haben früher in den Emyn Uial gewohnt", antwortete Tinwen. "Dort leben viele von uns."  
"Viele von euch?", verstand Pippin nicht.  
"Also", begann Tinwen zu erklären. "Ich habe hier im Auenland eine Legende gehört: Einst haben viele abenteuerlustige Halblinge das Auenland verlassen und sind nie wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie sind zu tapferen Kriegern geworden und hatten ihr Reich irgendwo im Norden. Ich sage nur: Das ist wahr und das Königreich liegt in den Emyn Uial."  
"Und Ihr gehört zu ihnen?", murmelte Sam bewundernd.  
"Wir nennen uns die 'Aglar Periain'", sagte Tinwen.  
Merry und Pippins Frauen Estella und Juweline, die gerade von den Aglar Periain mitgehört hatten, gesellten sich ihnen an.  
"Er zählt doch bitte mehr von eurem Volk", bat Estella.  
"Es gibt nichts zu erzählen", sagte Elkano, der sich ebenfalls dazusetzte. Elanor tanzte weiter.  
"Nun...", stotterte Tinwen.  
Es war klar: Die beiden Geschwister verheimlichten etwas und wollten deshalb nicht über die Kriegerhobbits reden.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein entsetzter Schrei und alle blickten erschrocken zur Tanzfläche. Dort, im Licht des Mondes und der Sterne, sahen sie einige hässliche Gestalten: Orks. Und einer von ihnen umklammerte mit seinen dreckigen Händen Elanor und hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals. Elanor war der Ohnmacht nahe.  
"Liefert uns ihren Vater und seine zwei Freunde aus, sonst ist sie tot", zischte der Ork.  
Elkano überlegte nicht lange. Er schnappte ein Messer vom Tisch, schleuderte es professionell auf den Ork und traf ihn im Hals. Der Ork ließ sein Messer fallen, bevor er Elanor damit umbringen konnte. Die anderen Orks stoßen sie beiseite warfen sich mit wildem Geschrei auf Elkano, der ihnen unbewaffnet gegenüberstand.  
Doch der erfahrene Halbling reagierte schneller als sie. Er überwältigte den ersten Ork mit einem schlauen Trick und nahm ihm das Schwert ab, mit dem er die anderen einen nach dem anderen erschlug. Die Umstehenden hatten vor Schreck anscheinend vergessen, wie man sich bewegt und standen nur noch da und starrten schockiert auf die Kämpfenden. Schließlich, als alle Orks tot waren, brach Elkano blutbespritzt und schwer atmend auf dem Leichenhaufen zusammen.  
Elanor besann sich als erste und lief zu ihm.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und wischte ihm das Blut vom Gesicht.  
"Jaah...", keuchte er. "Ich denke, schon. Hauptsache, es geht dir gut."  
Nun eilten auch andere Hobbits herbei, die Elkano auf die Beine halfen und die Orkleichen angewidert fortschleppten. Elkano wurde schnell ins Haus gebracht und Tinwen untersuchte seine Wunden.  
"Ist es schlimm?", flüsterte Elanor.  
"Nein", beruhigte sie Tinwen. "Er hat nur ein paar Schnittwunden." Und mit einem Blick in Elanors ängstliches Gesicht fügte sie hinzu: "Ich habe schon viel schlimmere Sachen erlebt, glaub' mir."  
"Was wollten die hier eigentlich?", sagte Pippin nachdenklich.  
"Rache", antwortete Elkano. "Rache, weil ihr Mittelerde gerettet habt."  
"Aber dann", murmelte Merry. "Sind wir eine Bedrohung für das Auenland."  
"Ich fürchte, ja", nickte Tinwen mitfühlend und legte um Elkanos Schulter ein Verband.  
"Dann müssen wir fort", seufzte Merry mit einem schweren Stein im Herzen.  
"Nicht für immer", versuchte Tinwen die drei Freunde zu trösten. "Sobald die Orks besiegt sind, könnt ihr zurückkehren."  
"Aber wohin sollen wir gehen?", seufzte Sam.  
"In die Emyn Uial", sagte Tinwen ohne zu zögern. "Es ist nicht weit von hier und ihr seid bei den Aglar Periain sicher."  
"Aber wer weiß, ob der König, oder wen auch immer ihr dort habt, uns gestattet, dort zu verweilen und sein Volk in Gefahr zu bringen?", meinte Pippin.  
"Der König?", wiederholte Elkano und ließ ein heiseres und freudloses Lachen hören. "Seit dem Tod meines Vaters vor siebenunddreißig Jahren bin ich der König, bekannt als Elkano Amandil Celebdur Nimfalas Nenril Culandun Arvedui Minastan Taros Eardin."  
Mit geöffneten Mündern starrten die Umstehenden den König an und hörten die lange Aufzählung seiner Namen.  
"Ihr seid e-e-ein K-könig!", nuschelte Rose, Sams Frau, die Elkano bereits während der Feier ins Herz geschlossen hatte, und Elkano nickte.  
"Der Herr von Celebhîth, den Halbling-Königreich in den Emyn Uial", bestätigte Tinwen.


	3. Der Weg ins Reich der Kriegerhalblinge

****

Kapitel 3: Der Weg in das Reich der Kriegerhalblinge

"Aber ich will auch mitkommen!", schrie Elanor und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß.  
"Dein Vater hat Recht", sagte Elkano leicht genervt. "Du hast außerhalb des Auenlandes nichts zu suchen."  
"Aber -"  
Elkano seufzte und drehte sich zu Elanor um.  
"Versteh' es doch", bat er. "Weder er noch ich wollen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Sobald dein Vater und die Herren Meriadoc und Peregrin das Auenland verlassen, ist es wieder sicher."  
"Aber", nuschelte Elanor und ihr rannen Tränen über's Gesicht. "Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas zustößt. Dir etwas zustößt."  
"Du bist jung, Elanor", antwortete Elkano. "Zu jung, um dich in eine solche Gefahr zu begeben."  
"Aber du bist auch jung!", schluchzte sie. "Und außerdem war Pippin viel jünger als ich, als er das Auenland verließ."  
"Ja, ich bin jung", sagte Elkano. "Doch wir haben eine verschiedene Vergangenheit. Ich habe genug gesehen. Im Auenland hoffte ich, meine Ruhe zu haben. Deshalb habe ich die Krone abgelegt. Das war zu viel für mich... Viel zu viel... Und was Herrn Peregrin angeht, so ging es damals um die Rettung von Mittelerde."  
"Aber -"  
"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mitkommst, und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Elanor schäumte vor Wut den ganzen Abend lang und erschien auch nicht zum letzten Abendessen vor der Abreise. Warum mussten alle sie wie ein kleines Mädchen behandeln? Ihr Vater, ihre Mutter, Merry und Pippin. Wenn sie mit Tinwen sprach, dann kam sie sich vor, wie ein Kind, das seiner Großmutter zuhörte. Und jetzt auch noch Elkano, der doch nicht besonders viel älter als sie war. Gut, er hatte als Junge den Ringkrieg miterlebt und musste mitansehen, wie sein Vater getötet wurde und wie seine Mutter sich opferte, damit Tinwen und er fliehen konnten. Aber merkte er nicht, dass er sie verletzte, wenn er wie ihr Vater redete?  
"So viel zum Thema 'erste große Liebe'", brummte sie sich vor die Nase.  
Da Elanor sehr schön war, hatte sie viele Verehrer, doch keinem von ihnen hatte sich ihr Herz je zugewandt. Elkano war kein Verehrer. Und sie mochte ihn sehr. Ihre Freunde und Geschwister sagten alle, sie sei verliebt, doch Elanor selbst hatte Zweifel. Sie war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Sie wusste nur eins ganz sicher: Für Elkano empfand sie etwas, was sie noch für niemanden empfunden hatte.  
Was mochte sie an ihm so sehr? Er war anders. Wenn sie ihn sah, dachte sie an die großen Könige von Beleriand. Uraltes, königliches Blut floss in seinen Adern. Elbisches Blut. Da war sie sich inzwischen sicher. Und dann hatte er noch diesen Blick. Weise, ruhig und mit einer Spur von Trauer...  
Doch dann kam ihr wieder die Erinnerung an ihr letztes Gespräch mit Elkano wieder in den Sinn. Sie grollte in sich hinein und murmelte dauernd etwas vor sich hin. Sie würde allen zeigen, dass sie jetzt erwachsen war.

"Elanor?" Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Elanor hatte die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugemacht. Sie war nichteinmal ins Bett gestiegen. Zornig saß sie am Fenster und starrte auf die Bäume draußen, ohne die Schönheit des Sonnenaufganges zu bemerken.  
Der jemand kam herein. Es war Elkano.  
"Elanor?", wiederholte er.  
"Geh' weg", zischte Elanor.  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen..."  
"Geh' weg!"  
"Gut... Dann..." Elkanos Stimme klang enttäuscht. "Lebe wohl..."  
Er verließ das Zimmer und ließ sie allein zurück. Elanors Zorn war gestiegen, doch nicht auf Elkano, sondern auf sich selbst. Gerade hatte sie eine gute Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit ihm zu vertragen, und sie hat ihn einfach fortgeschickt. Er war mit seiner Schwester gekommen, um Sam, Merry und Pippin abzuholen. Und um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

"Pass' auf dich auf, Sam", sagte Rose zu ihrem Mann und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Merry und Pippin hatten sich von Estella und Juweline bereits verabschiedet. Der Freund der drei Abreisenden, Fredegar, wollte sie bis zum Dorfrand begleiten. Tinwen und Elkano saßen bereits auf ihren "Pony-Pferden" und warteten, während vier Ponys neben ihnen grasten. Eins von ihnen war mit Nahrung, Decken und was man sonst noch für eine Reise braucht, beladen.  
Als Sam sich von seiner Familie verabschiedet hatte, besteigen die drei Helden aus dem Ringkrieg ihre Reittiere. Fredegar tat es ihnen nach und die sechs Reiter begaben sich in den Norden.  
Sam, Merry und Pippin schmerzte die erneute Trennung vom Auenland tief im Herzen, doch wenn sie wollten, dass es nicht von Orks zerstört wird, mussten sie es verlassen. Elkano war ebenfalls traurig, doch nicht, weil er das Auenland verließ, sondern eher, weil Celebhîth ihn an die Vergangenheit erinnerte, die er vergessen wollte. Tinwen dagegen schien sich mit ganzer Seele auf etwas zu freuen. Etwas größeres als die Rückkehr in ihre Heimat.

Der Morgen war wunderschön, doch von den Reisenden bemerkte es nur Tinwen. Die anderen waren in traurigen Gedanken versunken. Sie lächelte verträumt und blickte in Richtung Norden. Sie würde ihn endlich wiedersehen. Tinwen blickte zu ihrem Bruder und ihr Lächeln verblasste ein wenig. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Warum wollte er seine Vergangenheit vergessen? Er verheimlichte etwas, das wusste sie ganz genau.


	4. Eine heimliche Verfolgerin

****

Kapitel 4: Eine heimliche Verfolgerin

Sie waren schon zwei Tage lang unterwegs. Obwohl Sam, Merry und Pippin das Auenland vermissten, waren sie gespannt, Celebhîth zu sehen. Tinwens Augen leuchteten heller, je näher sie ihrer Heimat kamen, und sie schien in ihren Erinnerungen zu versinken. Elkano dagegen schwieg den ganzen Weg lang und seine Miene verfinsterte sich immer mehr. Er schien große Schmerzen zu leiden und seine Gefährten hörten ihn manchmal im Schlaf stöhnen, wenn er überhaupt einschlief.

Elkano füllte die Flaschen mit Wasser aus dem kleinen Fluss. Er hatte sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe gemeldet, denn er wollte in Ruhe nachdenken. Über seine Vergangenheit, Gegewart und Zukunft. Das alles hasste er wie sich selbst. Er war ein gnadenloser Mörder - ein passenderes Wort fiel ihm nicht ein.  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Rücken. Jemand beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Ein Feid, der mit Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn zielte? Nun hörte er auch Schritte. Sie waren fast geräuschlos... vorsichtig.  
Ganz langsam wanderte seine Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes, den er fest umklammerte. Jetzt durfte nichts schief gehen, denn es könnte sein Leben kosten. Und auch das seiner Gefährten.  
Der Beobachter war nun keine fünf Schritte mehr von ihm entfernt. Er war nah genug fürs Schwert.  
Mit einer raschen Bewegung drehte er sich um und -  
Sein Schwert fiel ihm beinahe aus der Hand: Vor ihm stand Elanor.  
Er blinzelte. Sie war immernoch da. Dann war es wohl auch keine Halluzination. Allmählich konnte sein Gehirn auch mit dieser Tatsache umgehen. Er war wieder fähig, klar zu denken und sofort breitete sich in seinem Kopf Alarm aus.  
"WAS HAST DU DIR EIGENTLICH DABEI GEDACHT!", schrie er und schüttelte Elanor. "HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE!"  
"Ja", antwortete Elanor stur.  
Elkano schüttelte seinen goldblonden Kopf und fiel ins Gras. Es war zu spät, um umzukehren und sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie mussten Elanor mitnehmen, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. In Elkanos Adern floss altes, königliches Elbenblut und er ahnte dunkle Zeiten voraus. Elanor musste sie miterleben. Sie würde das sehen, was er in seiner Kindheit kennengelernt hatte: Hass, Vernichtung, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Schmerz. Sie würde den gleichen seelischen Schaden davontragen wie er. Und - sie würde erfahren, wer er wirklich war. WAS er war...  
Die anderen waren nicht minder entsetzt über Elanors Tat, doch sie blieb stur und tat, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Tatsächlich war sie sehr zufrieden.

Als sie in einem kleinen Wäldchen ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten und alle schliefen, stand Elkano auf und ging langsam, wie in einen grauenerfüllten Traum versetzt, auf eine Lichtung. Dort wadte er sich gegen Westen und stellte sich auf die Knie. Er faltete seine Hände zusammen und murmelte leise, wobei ihm Tränen übers Gesicht flossen.  
"Vater, wo Ihr jetzt auch sein mögt... Steht mir bei - bei meiner Rückkehr in meine Heimat. Ich bin vielleicht ein guter König, doch verfluchtes Blut fließt in meinen Adern. Blut einer königlichen Linie, die als erloschen gilt. Einer verfluchten Linie, die großes Leid über Mittelerde brachte... Ich fürchte mich... Ich fürchte mich, den gleichen Fehler zu begehen wie damals... Den tödlichen Fehler, der nicht nur das Leben auslöscht, sondern auch die Seele zerfrisst. Steht mir bei, denn ich spüre, dass die Krone von Celebhîth sich wieder meinem Haupt nähert. Ich kann kein guter König mehr sein... Nicht nach all den grauenvollen Verbrechen..."  
Er ahnte nicht, dass Elanor seine Abwesenheit gefühlt hatte. Sie stand auf und folgte ihrem Gespür, bis sie Elkano auf einem Hügel im Mondschein zu seinem Vater sprechen hörte.  
Sie trat näher und berührte ihn sanft. Er zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Vor ihm stand eine Mondprinzessin, in deren Augen sich das Licht der Sterne spiegelte.  
Er stand auf und sie wischte ihm sie Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen", flüsterte sie. "Du bist nicht Ilúvatar, der keine Fehler macht."  
"Ich habe etwas getan, das du nicht einmal in deinen schlimmsten Träumen erlebst", entgegnete er.  
"Du siehst nur das Schlechte in dir", seufzte sie. "Und vergisst dabei das Gute."  
"Es gibt kein Gutes in mir", widersprach er.  
"Doch", hauchte sie und berührte zart mit ihren Lippen sie seinen.  
Er sah sie eine Weile lang traurig an und sprach: "Ich verdiene deine Liebe nicht."  
"Das ist meine Liebe und ich allein entscheide, wer sie verdient und wer nicht."  
"Und mein Herz ist es, das du eroberst, wenn du so sprichst. Ein Herz, das es nie gegeben hat."  
Er fühlte sich, als würde seine Gefühlsflut ihn von innen zerfressen. Wenn sie nur wüsste... Aber es wäre besser, wenn sie davon nie erfahren würde. Konnte er ihr noch etwas verheimlichen? Sein Herz drängte ihn, ihr alles zu erzählen. Sie würde es nehmen, wie es ist und sie würde seine Schmerzen mit ihm teilen... Nein... Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr Leben genauso verdorben wurde wie das seine. Dass sie niemals Frieden finden würde.  
Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging zurück ins Lager. Elanor blieb allein zurück.  
Wenn Elkano ihr doch nur sagen würde, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitete. Er tat ihr Leid. Auch wenn er in Wirklichkeit ein getarnter Ork wäre - Sie würde ihn lieben.  
Als sie in das Lager zurückkehrte, saß Elkano auf der Erde und starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. Ein Dunkel verschleierte seinen Blick.


	5. Der Krieger ohne Gesicht

****

Kapitel 5: Der Krieger ohne Gesicht

Ohrenzerfetzende Schreie ertönten in der nächtlichen Stille. Elanor fuhr erschrocken aus ihrem ruhelosen Schlaf und wurde gleich an der Hand gepackt und in ein Gebüsch gezogen. Dort lagen bereits Sam, Merry und Pippin.  
"Wo sind Tinwen und Elkano?", fragte Elanor mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden fehlten.  
"Keiner weiß es", flüsterte Pippin. "Aber sei jetzt still... Sie kommen..."  
Über ihr Lager ergoss sich eine Schar Orks. Elanor hielt die Luft an. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie fürchtete, die Orks würden es hören. Diese hässlichen Ungeheuer durchwühlten das ganze Lager und schnüffelten überall in der Gegend herum. Einer von ihnen kam ihrem Versteck langsam näher. Er hatte sie gewittert... Er rannte auf sie zu... Elanor schloss die Augen. Ein letzter Atemzug...  
Weißes Licht blendete die Bösewichte und aus dem Norden hörten die Hobbits Hufgetrappel. Elanor wagte es, den Kopf etwas zu heben und sah da, wo das Feuer gewesen war, eine helle Figur, von der das Licht ausging. Sie Orks standen wie gelähmt da. War es eine Elbin? Die Pferde kamen näher... Bald konnte Elanor eine Gruppe von Reitern erkennen. Zwei ritten vorne, der Rest hinter ihnen. Der eine der beiden Anführer war deutlich größer als die anderen.  
Die Orks wurden buchstäblich niedergetrampelt. Als alle tot waren, war alles mit ihrem schwarzen Blut bespritzt. Leichtfüßig kam die leuchtende Figur zu ihrem Versteck und sagte: "Die Luft ist rein. Ihr könnt herauskommen."  
Erstaunt blickten die vier Hobbits auf und erkannten Tinwen in einem strahlend weißen Gewand. Sie standen auf und sahen, dass die Reiter noch immer auf ihren Pferden saßen. Sie trugen reich verzierte Rüstungen, die im Mondlicht silbern schimmerten. Auf dem Helm des größten war eine Art Krone befestigt mit sternförmigen Zacken. Der Helm des anderen Anführers war gleichzeitig auch eine Maske, denn er sah wie der Kopf eines Wolfes aus.  
Die beiden nahmen ihre Helme ab und die vier Hobbits erkannten Elkano und einen Unbekannten. Sofort wurde ihnen klar, wieso dieser mit seinem Wolfskopf-Helm sein Gesicht verbarg: Er hatte keins. Es sah aus wie ein übel zugerichteter Fleischklumpen mit zwei Vertiefungen als Augen und einem Riss als Mund. Das Ganze wurde von einer gelblichen Kruste überzogen.  
Angewidert und zugleich erschlocken starrte Elanor dieses Gesicht an. Der Reiter erwiderte ihren Blick und sie erkannte seine Augen. Zwei zauberhaft schimmernte Augen. In ihnen erkannte sie ein weiches Herz und eine ruhige Seele.  
Elkano pfiff und die vier Ponys der Auenländer kamen herbeigaloppiert.  
"Beeilt euch", mahnte er. "Bald sind noch mehr von ihnen da."

Endlich hatten Sam, Merry, Pippin und Elanor sie Aglar Periain gesehen. Die Reiter waren nur Soldaten und der Gesichtslose ihr Offizier. Er war auch noch ein Kriegsheld aus dem Dritten Zeitalter, wie ihnen Elkano und Tinwen erzählten. Er war ein guter Freund des Vaters der beiden gewesen und ist mit der Zeit zum Heerführer geworden. Und seit Elkano die Krone abgelegt hatte, regierte er auf den Wunsch des Königs das Volk der Kriegerhobbits. Sein Name war Dagorheru.  
Elanor fiel auf, dass Tinwen mit ihm oft Blicke tauschte und sie unterhielten sich manchmal leise in einer fremden Sprache. Was war zwischen den beiden? Nein, sie konnten nicht in einander verliebt sein... Tinwen war so schön und Dagorheru so abschreckend...  
Sams Tochter fiel ebenfalls auf, dass Elkano sich von ihr distanzierte und versuchte, nicht in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Sie begann, ihn auf ihrem Pony zu verfolgen und schließlich gab er nach.  
"Was ist denn?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Das sagte ich dir heute Nacht schon", antwortete er heiser.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Mir ist es egal", sagte sie leise. "Selbst wenn du der schlimmste Verbrecher dieser Welt wärest."  
"Elanor...", flüsterte er mit einem freundlosen Lächeln. "Gerade das bin ich doch."


	6. Ithilion

Danke für dein Review, Celebne! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut. Diese Kriegerhobbits geistern übrigens schon seit Jahren in meinem Kopf herum.  
Aber jetzt geht's weiter. (Mit einem nicht so spannenden Kapitel.)

* * *

****

Kapitel 6: Ithilion

Sie ritten den ganzen Tag durch und erreichten am Abend eine große Stadt. Über ihren hohen Türmen wehten Fahnen. Sie waren schwarz mit einem rotgoldenen Feuer darauf. Die Stadt selbst war gut befestigt und ihre hohen Mauern boten den Bürgern den besten Schutz, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Die Aglar Periain waren eine fremdartige Kultur. Sie hatten keine runden Fenster wie im Auenland, sondern sie waren dreieckig. Bei den wohlhabenderen Bürgern hatten die Fenster kunstvolle Dreieck-Muster aus Buntglas. Die Türme und Häuserdächer strebten dem Himmel entgegen und die Straßen waren meist breit, sodass ein großes Heer sich schnell durch die Stadt bewegen konnte.  
"Willkommen in Ainaelin-Orodos!", sagte Dagorheru, als sie durch das große Holztor die Stadt betraten.  
Von allen Seiten kam Jubel und Elanor konnte die Kleidung der Bürger mustern. Die Frauen trugen meist einfache Kleider mit Schürzen, doch sie waren ein kleines Bisschen kürzer als üblich, sodass man gerade noch ihre in der Regel vergoldeten Fußreife erkennen konnte. Die Männer trugen größtenteils Leder und (was Elanor ganz lustig fand) sie hatten in ihren langen Haaren hier und da dünne Zöpfchen. Die meisten Einwohner der Hauptstadt Celebhîths hatten blonde, lockige Haare und blaue Augen. Und was Elanor besonders ins Auge fiel, war die Tatsache, dass fast alle, die älter als dreißig Jahre waren, Schrammen, Augenklappen oder sogar fehlende Körperteile hatten. - Alles Spuren des Ringkriegs. Sam, Merry und Pippin stellten erfreut fest, dass Bier und das Pfeiferauchen hier nicht weniger beliebt war als im Auenland.  
Die Bürger jubelten Elkano in Westron zu, sodass die Auenländer sie verstehen konnten. Sie nannten ihn bei seinen ganzen Namen und noch einem neuen: Ithilion.  
"Warum 'Ithilion'?", wandte sich Elanor an Tinwen, die neben ihr ritt.  
"Wir haben einen Brauch", antwortete sie. "Bei besonderen Ereignissen bekommt der König zusätzlich einen neuen Namen. Deshalb hat Elkano so viele. Aber im Vergleich zu den anderen Königen sind das wenige. Die Rekordzahl der Namen war dreißig und sie waren alle die unseres Vaters."  
Sie erreichten nun den großen Palast in der Stadtmitte. Dort stiegen sie von ihren Reittieren ab und ließen die Diener diese in die Ställe führen. Elkano stieg als erster die Marmortreppe hoch, wo sich hinter einem mächtigen Tor der Eingang in das Schloss befand. Zwei Diener eilten herbei und legten einen prächtigen Umhang um die Schultern des Königs. Dieser wandte sich um und blickte auf sein Volk herab. Er hob gebieterisch die Hand und die Menge verstummte allmählich. Dagorheru trat zu ihm und rief zu den Aglar Periain:  
"Lange habe ich euch regiert, da der König es mir befohlen hatte. Doch nun ist er in diesen unruhigen Zeiten zurückgekehrt. Soll er wieder die Krone tragen?"  
Die Menge jubelte zustimmend. Warum fürchtete Elkano sich vor der Rückkehr? Das Volk liebte ihn doch.  
"Dann soll es so sein!", beschloss der Heerführer und setzte einen silbernen Reif mit einem weißen Stein auf Elkanos Haupt. Nur Elanor bemerkte die eine Träne, die wie eine glitzernde Perle über sein Gesicht rann, als der weiße Edelstein auf seiner Stirn aufleuchtete. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Heil Ithilion, König von Celebhîth!", rief jemand aus der Menge und die anderen wiederholten begeistert: "Heil Ithilion!"  
Elkano tat Elanor mächtig Leid. Sie trat zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, doch seine Miene wurde nur noch düsterer.

Elanor wälzte sich in dieser Nacht hin und her. Was sie auch tat, sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an Elkano denken. Warum hasste er sich? Schließlich wurde es ihr in ihrem Zimmer zu heiß und sie öffnete das Fenster. Während sich das Zimmer abkühlte, beschloss sie ein wenig im Garten zu spazieren. Dort stand Elkano, düster wie ein Schatten.  
"Ich vermisse dein Lächeln", sagte sie.  
"Lächeln?"  
"Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe - und an Goldfranses Geburtstag, als wir zusammen getanzt haben. Da hast du gelächelt. Und seit dem nur künstlich oder freudlos."  
"Das war eine kurze Zeit des Friedens. Es ist nicht mein Schicksal, ihn zu haben."  
"Kannst du denn wissen, was das Schicksal für dich bereithält?", fragte Elanor.  
Elkano antwortete nicht, sondern blickte zum Himmel.  
"Der Himmel ist klar, heute Nacht", murmelte er. "Wie damals."  
"Wann?"  
"Als Tinwen und ich zu Waisen wurden."  
"Doch der Sonnenuntergang war heute wie an dem Tag, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten."  
Elkano musterte sie aufmerksam.  
"Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern", fuhr Elanor fort. "Du kamst angeritten wie ein edler Krieger aus einer uralten Legende. Und du hattest die Sonne im Rücken. Es wehte ein kühler Wind, der mir sanft übers Gesicht strich..."  
Sogar Elkano musste bei dieser Erinnerung lächeln.  
"Jaah...", hauchte er nachdenklich. "Das war ein wundelvoller Abend. Und das größte Wunder warst du."  
Elanor fühlte, wie sie rot anlief.  
"Meinst du, dass wir uns später auch an unser jetziges Treffen erinnern werden?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
Elkano legte den Arm um sie und antwortete etwas traurig: "Vielleicht. Doch seit Kurzem gibt es wieder viele Orks in dieser Gegend. Mein Herz sagt, dass es bald wieder Krieg geben wird. Ich kann daher nicht sagen, ob es ein Später gibt."


	7. Die Halle der Ruhmreichen

Danke für dein neues Review, Celebne! "Minas Tirith" der Hobbits klingt cool. Hab ich mir auch so ähnlich gedacht. Nur dass mir jetzt komischerweise eher Troja im Kopf herumschwirrt. Hm... Mit Elkano und Elanor scheint es wirklich spannend zu werden. Wegen Elkanos "Problemen". Und der Krieg... jaah... bis dahin sind noch einige Kapitel. Zwischendurch passiert aber auch was.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7: Die Halle der Ruhmreichen**

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück beschloss Elanor, sich den Palast anzusehen. Tinwen erklärte sich bereit, sie durch die vielen Korridore zu führen und ein wenig zu erzählen.  
"In disem Korridor ist die Portrait-Galerie", sagte sie und bog in einen Gang ein, der mit Gemälden tapeziert war. "Hier sind alle Könige und Königinnen Celebhîths... Meine Vorfahren..."  
Elanor musterte die Gemälde aufmerksam. Da haben richtige Künstler daran gearbeitet, denn die abgebildeten Personen sahen sehr lebendig aus. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich die Könige, auf der linken die Königinnen. Am Ende des Korridors hing ein besonders schönes Gemälde. Darauf war ein großgewachsener Halbling abgebildet, der eine silbern schimmernde Rüstung trug - Elkanos Rüstung. Elanor war sich sicher, dass dies der Vater des jungen, unglücklichen Königs war. Die Auenländerin stellte fest, dass Elkano ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, nur dass sein Vater nicht diese faszinierenden, leuchtenden Elbenaugen hatte. Gegenüber hing das Bild einer sehr schönen Frau, die mit Tinwen eine große Ähnlichkeit hatte. An ihr war eindeutig nichts Hobbitisches, denn sie war eine reinblütige Elbin.  
"Ihr seid eine Halbelbin?", fragte Elanor die Schwester des Königs. "Ich habe geahnt, dass Ihr elbische Vorfahren habt, aber..."  
"Ja, Elkano und ich sind Halbelben", bestätigte Tinwen lächelnd. "Nur im Gegensatz zu den anderen Halbelben ist unsere andere Hälfte nicht menschlich, sondern hobbitisch. So sind wohl nur Elkano und ich."  
"Sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte Elanor bewundernd.  
"Sie lebte in Bruchtal, seit dem ihre Heimat Eregion zerstört wurde", begann Tinwen plötzlich. "Sie stand dort in Ehren, weil sie eine entfernte Verwandte von Elrond war. Als eine Noldo war sie eine große Künstlerin und hat dort vieles Schöne erschaffen."  
"Und Ihr und Elkano?", überlegte Elanor. "Ihr habt das doch geerbt, oder?"  
"Jaah...", hauchte Tinwen ein wenig traurig. "Du solltest vielleicht sehen, wie Elkano früher malen konnte. Diese ganzen Gemälde sind im Gegensatz zu seinen Werken hässliche Pinselstriche. Doch dann, als unsere Eltern umkamen und in ihm der Hass entflammt war... Zuerst hat er nur noch dunkle Farben benutzt und dann gänzlich aufgehört."  
"Meint Ihr, er könnte ein Bild von mir malen?", fragte Elanor neugierig und lief etwas rot an.  
"Wenn du ihn überreden kannst...", meinte Tinwen mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Das würde ihm gut tun. Frag' ihn doch mal. Aber jetzt komm'. - Ich werde dir ein Bild von ihm zeigen."  
Sie führte das Mädchen in ihre Privatgemächer, wo sie aus einer Schublade ein Pergament herauskramte.  
"Das bin ich", sagte sie und reichte es Elanor. "Das hat er mit sieben Jahren gezeichnet. Jetzt bezeichnet er es als eine ungelungene Federkritzelei."  
Vorsichtig nahm Elnanor das Pergament in die Hand und ihr stockte der Atem. Mit schwarzer Tinte war dort ein wunderschönes Muster gezeichnet, in dem man ganz deutlich die Gestalt eines Mädchens erkannte. Jeder einzelne Strich hatte eine besondere Bedeutung. Anscheinend hatte er Tinwen beim Zeichnen nicht mit dem normalen Auge gesehen. Als Halbelb hatte er die Gabe, in die Welt der Unsichtbaren hineinzublicken. Er hatte Tinwens Seele, nicht ihre irdische Gestalt gezeichnet. Das Bild zeigte sie, wie sie wirklich war.  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er damit aufgehört hat", flüsterte sie, als ob sie fürchtete, mit einer lauten Stimme den Zauber des Kunstwerks zu verscheuchen.  
"Ich auch nicht", sagte Tinwen und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
Sie standen lange Zeit da und bewunderten das Bild. Schließlich unterbrach Tinwen die Stille.  
"Ich möchte dir noch einen Ort zeigen", sprach sie mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den Augen.  
Sie wanderten durch unzählige Korridore und kamen schließlich in eine große Halle. Dort standen kunstvolle Statuen von Kriegern, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. Jede Statue stand auf einem Podest, an dem ein Schild befestigt war.  
Eine Statue zog Elanors Blick sofort an. Es war ein sehr junger Krieger. Sie zweifelte, ob er schon volljährig war. Sein Haar wehte leicht und er schien Dinge zu sehen, die anderen verschlossen blieben. Und sein Blick... Er kam Elanor ziemlich bekannt vor...  
"Das sind Standbilder von den größten Helden unseres Volkes", erzählte Tinwen. "Dass man hier verewigt wird, ist die größte Ehre, die wir jemandem erweisen können."  
Mit diesen Worten führte sie Elanor zu der Statue, die dem Mädchen bereits aufgefallen war. Nun war sie nah genug, damit die Auenländerin das Schild lesen konnte: "Dagorheru, Amarthions Sohn. - Für seine Weisheit, Treue und Opferbereitschaft."  
Tinwen seufzte, als sie Elanors überraschtes Gesicht sah.  
"Er war nicht immer gesichtslos", murmelte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Er war als Krieger und Offizier hoch begabt. Noch bevor er volljährig wurde, wurde er zum Heerführer ernannt. Doch mit fünfunddreißig Jahren ist er einer Gruppe Orks in die Hände gefallen. Er war allein - und von ihnen waren Hunderte da. Sie verschleppten ihn nach Mordor, wo er gefoltert wurde. Ich will erst gar nicht daran denken, wie. Sauron wollte von ihm wissen, wo das Auenland lag, denn durch Gollum hatte er erfahren, dass dort der Eine Ring verborgen wurde. Es heißt, Dagorheru habe bei all den Schmerzen keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben. Schließlich bekamen selbst Orks Achtung vor ihm und brachten ihn zurück. Seine Wunden konnten wir heilen, doch sein Gesicht hatte er für immer verloren. Und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie es ist, so abschreckend auszusehen. Und das auch, wenn man doch noch so jung ist... Dies war der Preis dafür, dass Frodo genug Zeit hatte, das Auenland zu verlassen."  
Tinwen rannen Tränen übers Gesicht. Auch Elanor war gerührt von Dagorherus Tat. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, gäbe es Mittelerde vielleicht gar nicht mehr.  
"Er war zuerst entsetzt über seinen Anblick", fuhr die Halbelbin schluchzend fort. "Er wollte nicht mehr leben und - und - Wir waren verlobt, doch er traute mir nicht mehr über den Weg. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass ich ihn dann noch liebte. So blieben wir unverheiratet."  
Elanor versuchte sie zu trösten, indem sie Tinwen umarmte. Doch sie selbst weinte. Dagorheru war also nicht nur ein großer Krieger, sondern er hatte auch eine der größten Heldentaten von Mittelerde vollbracht. Und dies war nirgendwo außer in Celebhîth bekannt.


	8. Elkanos Vorhersage

Es geht nun endlich weiter. Da jetzt Ferien sind, habe ich mehr Zeit zum Schreiben.

* * *

****

Kapitel 8: Elkanos Vorhersage

Seit ihrem Besuch in der Halle der Ruhmreichen behandelte sie Dagorheru mit größter Ehrfurcht. Dem Heerführer fiel ihre plötzliche Meinungsänderung über ihn natürlich sofort auf. Er fragte das Mädchen nach dem Grund und Elanor erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch. Vor allem, dass Tinwen ihn trotz seiner Hässlichkeit liebte, versuchte sie ganz deutlich zu betonen. Dies hatte eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung: Zuerst war er sehr gerührt, doch dann änderte sich etwas, Elanor wusste nicht was. Er war nun nicht mehr der erfahrene Heerführer, den sie kennengelernt hatte, sondern mehr der schöne Krieger in der Halle der Ruhmreichen.  
Elkano dagegen verwelkte wie eine aus der Erde gerissene Blume. Der Selbsthass hatte ihn wieder befallen und er kam nicht mehr in den Garten, wo Elanor einsam die Tage verbrachte. Sie dachte über mögliche Gründe für seine Schmerzen nach. Was konnte ein so unglücklicher, doch edler Krieger verbrochen haben? Ihr fiel nichts ein.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr wieder Elkanos Zeichnung von Tinwen in den Sinn. Würde sie, ein junges Mädchen aus dem Auenland, es schaffen, den langsam und schmerzhaft zugrunde gehenden König zu retten?  
Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Privatgemächern. Sie war noch nie dort gewesen und keiner hatte ihr je den Weg dorthin gezeigt. Doch zum Glück traf sie Dagorheru.  
"Kann ich Euch helfen?", bot er ihr an. "Ihr seht aus, als würdet Ihr nach etwas suchen." Und mit einem Blick in ihr Gesicht fügte er hinzu: "Oder nach jemandem."  
"Ja, danke", antwortete sie langsam. "Ich suche Elkano."  
"Kommt, ich führe Euch zu ihm", sagte Dagorheru und lächelte. Seitdem Elanor nämlich ihm die unsterbliche Liebe Tinwens deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, waren sie zu sehr guten Freunden geworden.  
Er führte sie durch ein Labyrinth von Korridoren und ließ sie dann an einer Ecke stehen. Er beschrieb ihr noch kurz den weiteren Weg und riet ihr, leise zu sein, denn der König war nicht in bester Stimmung.  
Elanor befolgte Dagorherus Anweisungen und gelangte zu einer mit Gold verzierten Tür. Sie trat geräuschlos ein und ohne zu klopfen. Obwohl es Tag war, war es im Zimmer sehr dunkel, denn die Fensterläden waren geschlossen. Das wenige Licht kam von einigen Kerzen. Es war heiß und stickig. Hier hatte seit Tagen keiner das Fenster aufgemacht. Und so sah auch Elkano aus, der mit einem krummen Rücken auf seinem prächtigen Bett saß. Sein goldenes Haar fiel ihm schlapp auf die Schultern und sein Hemd klebte an seinem vollgeschwitzten Körper.  
Anscheinend hatte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, denn er regte sich kaum merklich. Elanor setzte sich zu ihm und sagte mit einer bemüht fröhlichen Stimme: "Du solltest vielleicht die Fenster öffnen. Es ist so -"  
Doch Elkano unterbrach sie: "Seit einigen Tagen schon habe ich einen Traum. Es wird bald Krieg geben."  
"Und du wirst uns in den Sieg führen", beendete Elanor. "Soll es doch Krieg geben... Ist doch egal. Hauptsache, wir verlieren den Mut nicht."  
"Mut... Hast du jemals einen Krieg miterlebt? Hast du jemals gespürt wie es ist, in der vordersten Reihe zu stehen, während die Feinde auf dich zu marschieren? In geraden Reihen und schwer bewaffnet. Mit dem Wunsch, das Leben in dir auszulöschen."  
Elanor ließ beschämt den Kopf sinken. Elkano fuhr mit seinem Traum fort, wobei ein aufstand und auf und ab ging.  
"Vor mir war eine Leere, ein alles verschlingender, schwarzer Abgrund. Hinter mir starb mein Vater und ich stand in den Flammen des Krieges. Hinter mir war meine verfluchte Vergangenheit, Ich befand mich im Krieg... Gegen die Feinde meines Volkes und gegen mich selbst... Und die Zukunft... Die gab es nicht. Das bedeutet wohl, dass ich wieder versage und der Fluch meines Blutes über mich die Oberhand nehmen wird."  
Elanor stand auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Ihren besorgten Ausdruck erwiderte er gelassen.  
"Ich denke anders darüber", sagte sie streng und dennoch sanft. "Deine Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben. Du kannst sie bestimmen. Wie jeder andere auch."  
"Weißt du", schnaubte er. "Es ist besser, wenn ich keine Zukunft habe. Das bedeutet nämlich, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit meinem Leben rumplagen muss."  
"Du wünschst dir den Tod", warf Elanor beleidigt zurück. "Doch du hast dabei nicht an mich gedacht!"  
"Es wäre besser, wenn du dein Herz einem anderen schenken würdest", knurrte er.  
Elanor brach in Zornestränen aus und verpasste Elkano eine Ohrfeige. Darauf stampfte sie kochend vor Wut zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch ein Mal um und zischte: "Du hast kein Recht, mir solche Ratschläge zu erteilen!"  
Elkano fiel in einen schwarzen Nebel. Erinnerungen an seine glücklichen Momente mit Elanor tauchten vor ihm auf, vermischt mit den Bildern jener Schlacht, in der er seiner Eltern beraubt wurde. Er spürte Schmerzen in seiner Brust und in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
Zur gleichen Zeit hörte ein Diener, der sich zufällig in der Nähe des Gemachs befand, wie dort etwas auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug. Er eilte hinein, um nachzusehen, was passiert war, und fand den König bewusstlos und in einem schlimmen Zustand mit einem Pfeil in der Brust vor.


	9. Liebe und Gift

****

Kapitel 9: Liebe und Gift

Elanor stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Nachdem sie aus Elkanos Gemach marschiert war, hatte sie in ihrem Zorn nichts mehr wahrgenommen. Und somit auch nicht den Tumult, der wegen dem Angriff auf den König ausgebrochen war. Erst Stunden später hatte sich die Nachricht von Elkanos Zustand bis zu ihrem Gehirn durchgekämpft. Schließlich rannte sie los, um nach ihm zu sehen, doch sie verirrte sich nur in den Gängen. Zum Glück gab es einige Diener, die sie zu Elkanos Gemächern führten. Er lag bewusstlos und bandagiert auf seinem Bett. Auf einem Stuhl daneben saß Tinwen und auf dem Tischchen neben ihr lagen die zwei Hälften eines blutverschmierten Pfeils. Als Elanor in Elkanos Gesicht blickte, erschrak sie. Es war banz blass und ausdruckslos.  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie schon ahnte, was der Grund war.  
"Jemand hat auf ihn geschossen", teilte ihr Tinwen flüchtig mit. "Doch dies war nicht der einzige Grund. Die Luft in seinem Zimmer war sehr schlecht. Und außerdem war der Pfeil vergiftet."  
"Vergiftet!", rief Elanor verzweifelt.  
"Wir haben dafür ein Gegengift", sagte Tinwen und flößte ihrem Bruder eine grüne Flüssigkeit ein.  
Mit einem Nicken schickte sie die Anwesenden fort, wies Elanor jedoch an, zu bleiben.  
"Ich denke, er fiel gerade in Ohnmacht, als er getroffen wurde", wandte sie sich an das Mädchen. "Kurz davor hast du das Zimmer verlassen. Was ist passiert?"  
Elanor schilderte kurz ihr Gespräch. Tinwen schien zu verstehen.  
"Er ist wegen dem Streit zusammengebrochen", schlussfolgerte sie, als würde sie jeden Tag auf so etwas treffen. "Er kann es anscheinend nicht verkraften, wenn er dir etwas antut und du darauf mit Zorn reagierst. Er ist schwach und er liebt dich. Die Luft und der Pfeil haben ihm nur den Rest gegeben."  
Elanor senkte beschämt ihren Blick.  
"Du bist nicht schuld", munterte Tinwen sie auf. "Er selbst hat dich ja dazu gebracht. Und außerdem hatte er schon viel schlimmere Wunden überstanden." Tinwen seufzte. "Ich kann mich noch an jede einzelne genau erinnern. Jede ist erstaunlich schnell geheilt. Außer einer. Diese ist ganz tief in seinem Herzen. Ich kann da nichts machen, aber du vielleicht."  
"Und wie?"  
"Sei einfach du", lächelte Tinwen.

Elkano blieb einige Tage lang im Bett und keiner außer den Dienern, die ihm Essen brachten, durfte sein Zimmer betreten. Tinwen sagte, er brauche jetzt seine Ruhe und selbst die kleinste Aufregung könnte seine Genesung stören. Nach drei Tagen wachte er endlich auf und die Stadt Orodos atmete erleichtert auf. Jemand hatte die Idee, ein Fest zu feiern, sobald der König wieder gesund war. Die anderen fanden diese Idee gut und Elkano stimmte zu, obwohl nichts für Feste zu seinen Ehren übrig hatte. Doch er sah darin eine gute Gelegenheit, um mit Elanor zu reden und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.  
Auf Tinwens Geheiß wurde für Elanor ein wunderschönes Kleid genäht, denn sie war der Meinung, dass Elanor an diesem Abend besonders schön aussehen musste...  
Elanor selbst konnte es bis zum Fest kaum erwarten. Sie würde Elkano dann endlich seit ihrem Streit zum ersten Mal sehen. Aber würde er dann ganz gesund sein? Sie fürchtete, ihr Streit hätte vielleicht Spuren hinterlassen. Oder er könnte zu viel Blut verloren haben.  
Doch sie irrte sich, denn, wie Tinwen gesagt hatte, seine Wunden heilten schnell.


	10. Mondprinzessin

Danke für den Tipp, Celebne! Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier und habe von dieser Sperre nur wenig mitbekommen und wusste gar nicht, dass sie bei mir aktiviert war.

Jetzt können also alle reviewen. Ich hoffe, dass noch jemand meine FF liest.

* * *

****

Kapitel 10: Mondprinzessin

Das silberweiße Kleid harmonierte mit Elanors blonden Locken ganz gut. Sam, Merry und Pippin meinten sogar, sie könnte für Galadriel eine starkte Konkurrentin in Sache Schönheit sein. Elanor lief bei den vielen Komplimenten die ganze Zeit knallrot durch ihr Zimmer. Schließlich gingen ihr Vater und seine beiden Freunde hinaus, denn sie mussten sich auch auf die Feier vorbereiten. Elanor blieb mit einigen Dienerinnen allein im Zimmer und betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Plötzlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Elkano lehnte ihre Liebe ständig ab. Vielleicht würden sie nie zusammenkommen.  
"Frau Elanor!", rief eine Dienerin. "Ihr dürft jetzt nicht weinen! Man wird es sehen."  
Elanor zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Da kann jetzt nichts getan werden", sagte sie. "Das Fest beginnt gleich. Ich muss so gehen."

Elkano stockte der Atem, als er Elanor in die Halle eintreten sah. Sie schien im Licht der Fackeln zu leuchten und ein merkwürdiger Zauber umgab sie.  
"Mondprinzessin", murmelte er.  
"Wolltest du nicht mit ihr reden?", flüsterte Tinwen in sein Ohr, die ein nachtblaues Kleid mit goldenen Mustern trug, und ihn ein wenig anschubste.  
Sein Blick wanderte hilfesuchend zu Dagorheru, der eine schwarze Maske trug. Sie passte gut zu seinem rabenschwarzen, lockigen Haar und dem kostbaren, schwarzen Samtumhang. Der Heerführer schüttelte mit einem milden Lächeln den Kopf und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Schubser, wobei er fast kichernd "Mondprinzessin" wiederholte.

Elanor durchsuchte beunruhigt die Menge, denn sie hatte Elkano aus der Sicht verloren. Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter und sie wandte sich überrascht um. Der junge König beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr herunter und fragte: "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und Elkano strahlte.  
Er sah sich kurz um, grinste geheimnisvoll und flüsterte Elanor zu, sie solle sich so unauffällig wie möglich nach Draußen begeben. Sie schlich darauf durch die Menge zum Ausgang. Draußen, in der kühlen, frischen Nachtluft begegnete sie Elkano wieder.  
"Die Vögelchen sind ausgeflogen", flötete er. "Jetzt brauchen sie nur noch ein Ziel."  
"Ich würde gern in die Gärten gehen", schlug Elanor vor. "Ich liebe diesen Ort seit wir uns dort zufällig getroffen haben. Doch darum ist eine hohe Mauer", fügte sie bedauernd hinzu.  
"Das macht nichts", meinte Elkano und lächelte noch geheimnisvoller.  
Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und führte sie zu einer Steinmauer. Dort angekommen trat er zu einem Baum und kramte eine Weile in den Blättern und Ästen herum, bis er endlich das Ende eines Seils in der Hand hielt.  
"Als Junge habe ich viel Mist gebaut", erklärte er knapp, als er Elanors verwunderten Blick sah. "Ich hoffe, es ist noch heile."  
Er zog ein paar Mal am Seil. Es schien stark genug zu sein.  
"Halte dich an mir fest", wies Elkano Elanor an...

Keuchend richtete Elkano sich auf der anderen Seite der Mauer wieder auf.  
"Elanor - zwei kleine Bitten", sagte er, als er wieder richtig atmen konnte. "Erstens: Bitte schrei' das nächste Mal nicht so viel, sonst wird ganz Orodos von unserem geheimen Treffen wissen. Zweitens: Obwohl du dich vielleicht so sicherer fühlst, schlinge deine Arme nicht so stark um meinen Hals. Du hättest mich beinahe erwürgt."  
"Tut mir leid", nuschelte Elanor.  
"Macht nichts, Mondprinzessin", entschuldigte er sie.  
Hand in Hand liefen sie zu dem Ort, wo sie sich an ihr erstes Treffen erinnert hatten, und sahen sich verträumt an. Elkano wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, außer dass sie heute Abend besonders schön aussah und ihre Augen die Sterne blass werden ließen. Auf einmal fiel ihm etwas auf.  
"Du hast geweint", stellte er fest und strich ihr mit seiner Hand über eine Gesichtshälfte. Warum bemerkte er das erst jetzt?  
"Ich habe mir nur große Sorgen um dich gemacht", antwortete sie, denn sie wollte nicht, dass dieser besondere Zauber, der Elkano umgab, verschwand. Heute Nacht war er anders. Er war in einer besonderen Stimmung, die ihn in ihren Augen noch viel sympathischer machte.  
Elkano nickte, obwohl er nicht ganz überzeugt wirkte, und sagte dann: "Ich habe viel gereist, bevor ich ins Auenland kam. Ich habe viele Schönheiten gesehen, doch keine war schöner als du. Nicht einmal Königin Arwen Undómiel."  
"Schleimer."  
"Danke."  
"Idiot."  
"Danke."  
"Ich geb's auf."  
"Danke."  
"Bitte."  
"Danke."  
Elanor drehte kichernd ihr Gesicht weg, doch Elkano richtete ihren Blick sachte wieder auf sich.  
"Ich meine es ernst", erklärte er ihr. "Danke für jedes Wort, das meine Ohren zärtlich streift. Danke für jede Bewegung, die so schön ist, wie ein Blatt, das vom Winde getragen wird. Danke für deinen Blick, der mich wie eine sanfte Fessel lähmt. Danke dafür, dass es dich gibt."  
Elanor hielt gerührt und verzaubert die Luft an. Elkanos Fingerspitzen wanderten zu ihrem Hals und seine Daumen drückten ihr Kinn zart nach oben. Er küsste sie liebevoll.  
"Ich liebe dich", gestand er darauf.  
Sie lächelte noch einmal glücklich und er drückte sie fest an sich. So standen sie lange da, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.


End file.
